Seeking Hope
by Desert Thief
Summary: Wanting to prove to his brothers that he can take care of himself, young Estel runs off. But the woods outside Rivendell can be dangerous, and with wargs and orcs sighted nearby it's a race against time to find him before something else does...
1. Flight from Safety

**-Seeking Hope-**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Summery: Wanting to prove to his brothers that he can take care of himself, young Estel tries to run off to Mirkwood. But the woods outside Rivendell can be dangerous, and will the twins and Legolas find him, or will someone else? Thinking of making it into a series.

Time Frame: Pre-LOTR. Takes place in TA 2938, when Estel is around seven.

Additional Notes and Disclaimers: I am not a LOTR or Tolkien expert so if some of my facts are wrong don't kill me. I also realise that I'm not skilled in the art of medicine or weaponry so if I do the wrong move or heal something wrong I am sorry. I also suck at spelling and grammar so please point out any mistakes you see. Because I live in Australia some words may seem spelt a little strange but that's just Aussie spelling. (E.g. Color and Colour) Last thing, if you see some writing like this (-example-), that is the translation of any elvish I use, but I won't use much.

* * *

Elrond was rudely woken from his slumber by a rather loud argument in the adjoining room. Turning over and blocking his ears to the sound, the elf lord tried to rest, but found it impossible. The warn sun was dancing across the clear lake and yet a rather cool breeze was coming through the open window, taunting him to rise from his slumber and close the doors. That and the fact that he still needed to organise the twin's hunting trip, scheduled for later today, and write to Lord Thranduil, asking if Legolas could stay the winter at Imladris. 

A smile came to the Lord's face as he remembered last time Legolas had stayed for the winter. It had been memorable because of the prank war between him and the twins. Elrond wondered weather Legolas' hair was back to its normal colour, for bright blue wasn't really his style. Then again, the twins weren't impressed with having to wear pink clothes for a week either.

Rising slowly with a rather un-elf-lord yawn, Elrond remembered what had woken him in the first place. Slipping into his shoes, he walked quietly to the door of the next room. In reality he was sneaking, but he would never admit to sneaking in his own house. From here, the conversation could be heard quite clearly.

"No, no and NO." Yelled one of the lord's sons. Probably Elladan, Elrond thought. He should of guesses at least one of his sons was involved in this argument.

"But Dan I really want to go." Estel replied. 'I was right' Elrond thought to himself. That's two of my sons, now where is-.

"For the last time Estel. You are not coming with us." Elrohir said, answering the lord's unasked question. "You have the chance of a snowflake in Mt Doom of coming with us on our hunting trip!" This only caused uproar from Estel. Elrond had heard enough. Opening the door he angry spoke above the noise.

"Silence! Half of Rivendell can hear you three bickering. Now, what is this about?" He yelled, making his son's stop bickering. Estel was the first to react, and piped up before his brothers could.

"Dan and Ro won't let me go with them on the hunting trip. It's not fair." He complained. Elrond looked sympathetically at his older sons before kneeling down to look his youngest child in the eyes.

"Estel," He said quietly "You must understand. You cannot go with them. You are too young and it is too dangerous for you to-"

But Estel didn't want to hear it. "It's because I'm different, isn't it. You don't care, you never let me do anything. I hate you!" He cried before running out the door.

"And the day had started with such promise." Elrond muttered.

Elladan was the first twin to speak. "Should we go after him?"

Elrond shook his head before standing up. "No, give him some time alone to think over things. I only hope he sees the folly in his words before you leave."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel ran straight to the gardens, hoping to find some peace to calm down. The gardens were always a place of sanctuary from the worries of the outside world. Heading past the waterfall and the welcoming river Estel stopped underneath a huge oak. This was one of his favourite spots in Rivendell. It was here he and his brothers would play for hours on end. That and how you can see Rivendell clearly from the top, which is perfect when you've just pulled a prank on Glorfindel and need to hide till Elrond calms him down.

Estel climbed the tree quickly and quietly. He'd been raised by elves, so had taken on some of their skills. From his perch high in the canopy, he could see the twins preparing to leave. They didn't seem to care that he, their brother, wasn't there to bid them farewell, like he always did. He watched them for well over and hour before they finally left, seeming to not look back. If only he'd had elven sight, he might have seen the sadness in their faces that they were trying to hide.

Suddenly, an apple hit the trunk behind him. Looking down, three elven children where standing there, whispering to each other and laughing. Estel wished he could join their fun, but they always rejected and teased him because he was different, because he couldn't keep up with them. When his brothers were around they didn't try anything, but when he was along they gave him hell. The ringleader, Marveth, disliked Estel the most, for he'd once beaten him at sparing. Marveth bent over and, picked up another apple from his basket, he threw it up into the tree, hitting poor Estel in the arm.

"Please stop it Marveth." Estel pleaded, rubbing his arm, knowing that they wouldn't stop even if he begged them. He wasn't in the mood for one of their 'games', which usually involved Estel getting hurt somehow.

Marveth pretended not to hear him, instead turning to the other elves and saying loudly, "Bet you I can make him fall."

Estel's face grew pale as Marveth bent over to pick up yet another apple, but grabbed a rock instead. Estel began to scramble down the huge tree, but couldn't avoid Marveth's rock. As it hit his leg, he lost his balance and tumbled. He felt himself falling, the ground rushing up to meet him. Now any mortal would plummet to the ground like a stone, but Estel had grown up amongst elves. Twisting quickly, he just managed to grab hold of the last branch before the ground. The young elves cursed, their faces filled with disappointment.

Marveth walked casually towards Estel and whispered, "Get lost human. Your kind isn't wanted here, you freak!" With that, and one last glare, they left.

Estel could see their words were true, and it broke his heart. There had to be somewhere where he could escape to, but where? He'd never been outside of Rivendell before. Then he remembered Legolas saying that he should come to Mirkwood soon. He'd actually said with his brothers, but Estel didn't want them to come. Knowing he wouldn't be allowed to go if he asked, he made his way to his room. It took longer than usual because he didn't want to be seen. Grabbing his pack, dagger and what remained of his breakfast he passed by the kitchens before coming to a sudden stop.

A sweet smell filled the air. They'd just baked blueberry pies. Estel figured they wouldn't miss one. He carefully picked up one of the pies with the hem of his cloak, learning long ago that fresh pies from the oven are still hot, then placed it carefully in his pack. He was about to grab a second when a servant appeared. Without waiting, Estel bolted towards the stables before the servant could call out to him.

Luckily, the stables were empty. Estel didn't particularly enjoy riding horses. The elves rode bareback and didn't own saddles, so the young human was thrown from the horses many times while learning to ride. He stopped beside his favourite horse, Vorimaer, meaning faithful one. It was a gift from Legolas two years ago when he came to Rivendell. He patted the horse's neck and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll soon be seeing your old master." Vorimaer raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why, but didn't make a sound. Making sure his pack and cloak wouldn't fly off while riding, he pulled himself up onto Vorimaer's back and, with a kick to the horse's side, they were off to Mirkwood.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done. If any of my Deltora Quest readers and reading this, I will continue 'fighting for survival' but right now it's on the back burner. Why? I'm not sure; I'm just not in the mood for writing it. Sorry if that sounds weird. Anyway, next chapter up in four or five days (I hope) so please review and stay tuned!  
****Basilisk330 signing out!**


	2. Letters in the wind

**-Seeking Hope- **

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

The wild wilderness had never look so beautiful then today. Then again, neither had the idea of walking for a while. Estel's backside was killing him, and his head was dizzy from riding Vorimaer for six hours. The pie was half gone and his water skin was empty, but Estel kept going. If he could he'd ride non-stop to Mirkwood, but Vorimaer had other ideas. He suddenly stopped, almost sending Estel flying over the top of him. 

"Come on boy, not now." Estel pleaded, but the horse was as stubborn as he was. Vorimaer was tried, hungry and thirsty, and wasn't going to gallop another metre without the offer of rest. Estel saw this, and made an offer to the horse. "Loyal friend, there is a stream half a mile south. Once we get there you can fill your belly and rest till morning. Do we have a deal?"

Vorimaer neighed in agreement. He'd been there before, and knew the there was always lush grass and clean water there. He bolted off, making Estel hold on for dear life, and didn't stop until he'd reached the stream.

The clearing was beautiful this time of year. Estel had last come here with his brothers and Legolas for a picnic, but he didn't want to remember that, or anything else about Rivendell or his brothers. Vorimaer whinnied impatiently and pawed the ground, waiting for his master to get off his back. Estel quickly dismounted, knowing his stallion had quite a temper.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Vorimaer bolted towards the stream to quench his thirst. Estel wasn't feeling as good. A dozen dwarves were mining his head and his backside throbbed and ached painfully, and he was tired. Very tired. Nothing would be better than a quick nap, he thought. Taking off his cloak he rapped it into a ball and, placing it under his head, fell into the land of dreams.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Elrond searched Estel's room for the seventh time that day for any clue for the boy. Estel's room had to be the only untidy room in the whole of Rivendell, aside from his study. Clothes littered the floor, making a soft carpet that covered the wood. The bed wasn't made and the homework he'd been given by Glorfindel on Rhun lay in the far corner, lost and forgotten. No matter how many times the servants had cleaned that room, it was back to normal in a day or two. Eventually they just left it be. Elrond smiled, remembering his adopted son's face every time he was told to clean his room.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by two identical faces appearing at the door. "The last person to see him was a servant near the kitchens. He was stealing a pie." Dan panted, having run all over Rivendell looking for his father. The twins had returned shortly after leaving because they wanted to apologise to Estel.

Ro also had something to say, "His horse is missing from the stables. I fear he's run off somewhere." That was the last thing Elrond wanted to hear, but the one thing he'd expected. The woods around Rivendell were no place for someone as young as Estel.

Just then Glorfindel arrived, bearing more bad news, "My lord, the patrols have returned but found no sign of the boy. However, wargs have been sighted nearby, and I fear that if we don't find him..." He didn't finish, not wanting to say those words.

Ro spoke up, "Does anyone have any good news today?" He said, trying to bring some humour to the situation. It failed miserably. No one bothered to answer his question, all lost in thought about Estel.

They were woken from this dream by an eagle landing on the windowsill, a letter in its pointed beak. Elrond moved over to the bird and carefully removed the letter. Its task done, the eagle spread its feather and flew off as suddenly and as quickly as it had appeared.

Dan spoke first, "None of our patrols use eagles, and neither does Mirkwood or Lorien." Ro finished the sentence; "The rangers use them, but why would a ranger contact us? Unless it's about-"

Lord Elrond cut him off. "It's not from the rangers, rather and old friend." He said, scanning over the note.

Dan and Ro both answered hopefully "Legolas?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, read it for yourself." And thrust the note into Dan's hand. The note was written in common tongue yet the writer was elvish. It read:

_Dear Elrond._

_Long time so see. Don't worry, I'm fine. Been hunting wargs and I should tell you the forest around Rivendell is crawling with the filthy dogs. The strange thing is that they hunt alone. I haven't heard of wargs doing that, have you? Anyway, just informing you that I'll be here in a day or two. If Legolas is there, tell him I'm on his side this year. Ro and Dan need to taste their own medicine. Why the change? Last time I was here they painted by bow blue and my arrows yellow, not to mention being soaked on numerous occasions. The orcs almost laughed themselves to death next time I came across them. I'll get them back, oh yes. Drive you mad soon,_

_Dae uin I rhun sul. _(-Shadow of the East wind-)

Dan and Ro's faces lit up reading the signature. "Finally, It's been ages." Dan said excitingly, not taking the threat seriously.

Ro was also thrilled, "Ten years isn't that long. Mind you, we didn't finish our archery competition. I'll be able to win now!"

Glorfindel, hearing the bell signalling dinner turned and added, "As I recall, you were losing by quite some margin, young Elrohir."

Elrohir followed him, insisting it was only two points when it had been twenty-five. Elladan trailed behind, shaking his head at their bickering.

Elrond followed his sons and friend down to the hall of fire, glad that their minds had been distracted from the situation at hand. He quietly muttered a silent prayer to the Valar to keep his youngest son safe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Estel woke the sun was setting, making the gathering clouds dance in shades of pink and red. Living with elves, the human had learnt to admire and appreciate the beauty in this sunset. On cold winter nights he'd sit in Elrond's lap, drinking warm chocolate and watching the sun depart and the moon rise. Shaking such thoughts from his head, he quickly set about making a fire.

Soon a warm fire lite the clearing, its flames flickering brightly. Looking around, Estel noticed that Vorimaer had wandered off somewhere, but he'd be back. He always explored the area nearby, just like Legolas. Making himself comfortable, he ate the rest of the blueberry pie. He silently hoped Mirkwood made ones this good.

Lying back against a tree, Estel fiddled with the broach he always wore. It depicted two snakes, and was beautifully carved. Elrond had said it belonged to his father. Estel didn't know much about his parents, only that his father was killed by hill trolls and his mother brought him to Rivendell before dying later of her wounds. Estel wished he could see them, if only for a moment.

Lost in thought he didn't notice Vorimaer had returned until he nudged his arm. The fire was burning low, and a chilly breeze was beginning to stir from the East. Rapping his cloak around him, Estel thought to himself that being by yourself wasn't that bad. Then, the sky opened up, and it began to rain.

* * *

**Rain, can't it be annoying? Personally, I love it when it rains. It gives me an excuse to be inside all day on the computer writing fanfiction! I'm not sure about Estel's father being killed by hill trolls. I think I read it somewhere, but I'm not 100 sure. Also, I like introducing new characters, so watch out for some. There are two main reasons why I like new characters: 1) I can add new faces and personalities to stories and 2) I can kill them later. (Evil Grin.) Ok, responses: **

**BabeyRachey:_ Glad you like it. Hopefully you won't be disappointed._ **

**castra13: _So you finally decided to read my story? (I know castra13, she's a friend) Thanks, but yours is better. Hope your parents renew the Internet connection soon. I would of died by now. Cya on Monday._ **

**grumpy: _Not very positive are we? I guess Estel would of seen maps of Middle earth and talked to Legolas, so he'd have a rough idea where Mirkwood is. As for 'how all is Estel', I'm guessing you meant to say 'how old is Estel'. He's seven; at least that's what my calculations tell me._ **

**HarryEstel: _Yea! Another person who likes my story so far. Hard time would be an understatement. But I'm pretty sure he'll realise they love him before the end. Weather it ends happily is another matter._ **

**silvertears630: _Yea, poor little Estel. I added the bullies just before I posted. Reading over it, I needed something to make Estel feel really low. Being bullied myself, I can relate to how low it feels. :( But they're just stupid so I don't care. I am doing at least three other stories featuring a young Estel, but will eventually go on and tell of his adventures as an adult. As for Legolas, don't get you hopes up just yet. He is my favourite character but I like writing about the twins and Estel, but I'll defiantly include him in my next story._ **

**Miss anyone. (Looks around at the small group.) No, oh well. Five's a start. Once you've read this, just take thirty seconds to review, please? **

**I have nothing more to say, so goodbye.**


	3. Friend or Foe or Both?

**-Seeking Hope-  
9-12-04**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

  
Elrond sat in the hall of fire reading while a warm fire blazed nearby. His two sons lay sprawled across the rug, dozing lightly. Glorfindel had gone out to look for any sign of Estel again after dinner, but this cursed rain would wash away and tracks or clues. Looking out the window the sky was growing darker and the heavy rain sang its secret melody as it hit the roof. 

Leaning back in the chair, Elrond worried for Estel. Elves didn't feel the cold, but humans did, and it was very cold outside tonight. He recalled one winter where the twins had thought it smart to bury a five-year-old Estel up to his head in snow and leave him there. Poor Estel had the worst cold for weeks afterwards, and all the other elves avoided him because they were afraid of catching this mortal illness.

It was then the great wooden door burst open to reveal a soaked and angry Glorfindel. The twins jumped up at the sudden noise and hit each other's heads rather hard. Glorfindel didn't take notice of this but instead threw his cloak over a spare chair.

Elrond was about to ask if he'd found any sign of his son but Glorfindel shook his head, reading Elrond's mind. "No," He said, making his way towards the warm fire. "I didn't find any trace of Estel. The rain's turned the tracks to mud. But I did run into some wargs, which was why I took so long. And no Elrond," He added, seeing Elrond starting to rise from his chair. "I didn't receive any injuries. There was only three." Reaching the fire, he sat down in front of it and made himself comfortable.

Sitting himself back down, the elf lord returned to his book. "Hold on Estel." He muttered under his breath. "Hold on for a few more days my son. Please."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel walked along on foot, his hood drawn around his head and his shoulders slumped. Never had he known so much rain to fall in so little time. His remaining food was ruined and he was drenched. He was beginning to regret leaving Rivendell, but he couldn't go back. If he did, the elf children would tease him even more.

Suddenly, Vorimaer gave a frightened neigh as his front legs disappeared beneath the mud. Estel ran over to assist his friend, but there was no need. Vorimaer pulled himself out of the hole, but not before spraying Estel with muck and slime. Estel shook his head at the false alarm, a small smile flashed across his wet face. As he began to shake the muck off the rain began to fade away, and in a few minutes was gone.

"Finally!" Estel said, glad that the rain at least had lifted. Vorimaer gave a nicker to show he too was glad the rain had finally moved on. From further down the path, another horse answered that nicker. Not knowing weather the horse's rider was friend or foe, Estel quickly pushed Vorimaer behind a large pile of boulders as the sound of hooves came within mortal hearing range. The hooves came closer and closer, and then stopped around ten metres from his hiding place. Taking a deep breath, Estel cautiously peered around the jagged rocks to glimpse the horse.

The horse was a black as midnight on a moonless night, yet its shinny coat reflected what little light there was. Estel gasped when he saw the horse's master. The rider was clad in black robes and looking around for something. Leaning out a little further to get a closer look to confirm his suspicions his foot made contact with a loose stone, which shifted. The rider's head turned instantly in his direction. Estel didn't dare breath. He knew what that figure was.

A nazgul! His brothers had dressed up as two dreaded nazgul late one dark night and tried to scare him. It was working until Ro tripped on the hem of his robes, sending the twins crashing down the stairs and waking the whole house.

The black rider nimbly jumped of his horse, his booted feet landing silently in the soft mud. The sound of his metal sword being drawn from its sheath broke the silence that covered them. Estel knew he was done for. All he had was his dagger. The man of darkness turned to face him one last time before creeping silently in the other direction, disappearing into the dense forest.

Letting out a sigh of relief and gratitude, Estel relaxed. It was then that Vorimaer gave a shrill neigh in distress. Spinning around to see what had frightened his horse, Estel saw a warg about twenty metres to his left, and its glowing eyes lock onto him. Backing up slowly, he silently wished he'd stayed in Rivendell. Suddenly, his back met rock. The warg saw this and its eyes gleamed with hunger and evil as it pounced on its prey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrond was woken rudely for the second time that day by something hitting his window. Figuring it was just a tree branch; he rolled over and stared into nothing, once again trying to drift back into dreams. Then something began tapping the window. It sounded like a metal object or something similar. Heaving himself out of the warm bed, the Lord grumpily yet gracefully walked to the window and opened it. A face full of black feathers met him.

Elrond wasn't impressed, and nether was the crow. It dropped a note on the floor then, with one last evil look at the elf, rustled its feathers and flew into the darkness. Plucking out a stray feather form his hair, Elrond bent over and picked up the letter. It was damp and dirty, and had been written hastily. Opening it, he saw a handwriting he knew only too well.

_Elrond:_

_Might be delayed for a few days. While riding Mornsuifuin I came across a set of horse tracks and what remained of a campfire. The rain's washed the tracks away but I can still hear the horse from where I am now. Sorry for the delay._

_P.S. The bird was the only one around. I don't normally use crows because of their lack of intelligence. If he breaks a window bill me when I arrive. _

_P.P.S. I think the walker's human, but I'm not 100 sure. I'm southwest of Rivendell in case you want to contact me._

Hope rose in Elrond's heart. All the riders from Rivendell had returned long ago, so that only left one other elf. Estel couldn't have a better person find him. Slipping back under the covers, the Lord fell into a peaceful sleep, now knowing that there was hope of finding hope alive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel dodged the mad warg by rolling to the side. His dagger flashed as he swiped at the massive hairy beast, but it was too fast, avoiding the blade and sinking its teeth into the child's leg. Estel cried out in pain, but the warg wasn't done yet. It spun around and threw him hard against a thick tree. His vision became blurred when his head made contact with the trunk. His dagger lay a fair distance away from him, and his leg was bleeding heavily, staining the ground red. The warg circled, mocking him.

His attention was turned to Vorimaer as the stallion kicked out at the beast. All that did was make the warg's teeth clamp down hard on the horse's hind leg. Unable to support his weight the horse fell to the ground defeated, waiting for the inevitable as the warg's teeth gleamed. It was then an arrow flew from the trees and hit the warg's back, burring itself deep into the flesh. Howling in rage, the wounded animal turned to face this new threat.

A nimble figure leaped from a tree and landed in front of the horse. Estel realised it was the figure he'd thought to of been a nazgul. Close up however, he saw that the cloak was dark green, and only looked black because of the mud and other stains that covered it. The hood was up, so Estel couldn't see the figures face, but a few stray strands of blond hair were visible, fluttering in the breeze. He must be an elf! Estel thought.

The warg also assumed this newcomer was an elf. Knowing he couldn't win against such a powerful creature, he decided to settle for killing the human. Without warning, the huge wolf spun around and charged at the boy. The elf was faster, leaping over the warg and landing on one knee in its path. In one graceful movement, the figure's sword slashed the warg's throat, spraying him with black blood. He heard the elf mutter to himself as he cleaned the silver blade "U I puig ned gwanath." (-Not the cleanest of deaths.-)

It was now that Estel realised how tired he was. As his vision faded and he just could make out the elf walking over to him. _"Man le?"_ (-Who are you?-) The elf asked. Estel was too tired to answer. Closing his eyes and ears to the outside world, the young human leaned back against the tree and went senseless to his surroundings. Vorimaer gave a frightening neigh at this but the elf spoke words of calm and reassurance that his master would be all right. Moving the human to a dry spot underneath some trees, the elder made his way to his horse, muttering words of annoyance in elvish then proceading to dwarvish curses for making him late.

* * *

**NOTE: My new information tells me that Arathorn was killed by an orc arrow to the eye. Does anyone know which one? Thanks jacquelinestel and wackoranger for that, and grumpy too! **

Person who work's out what Mornsuifuin means will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Today I'm very happy cause I finally got my braces off! You guys have no idea how straight my teeth are now! (Well, maybe Castra13 does.) Enough of my life, on to responses:

**BabeyRachey: _Rain isn't the worst that Estel will have to endure, but that's all I'm going to say. As for 'shadow of the east wind' you'll find out soon. Very happy it's not disappointing._**

**Grumpy: _Thanks for that infomation, but jacquelinestel and wackoranger beat you to it. Yes, rain. Glad you're looking forward to the next chapter, or should I say this chapter._**

**HarryEstel: _I hope to update every three days, depending on my mood and the number of reviews. Glad you like it so far. Wargs don't go well with anything do they? Review this one, and tell me what you think._**

**jacquelinestel and wackoranger: _First thing, nice name! Thank you for pointing that out about how Arathorn was killed, and no, you were the first to tell me. As for the broach thanks for reminding me about it. I'd forgotten all about it, so thanks again._**

**WildBlackWolf: _Not much to reply to, but I disagree. Estel isn't an idiot, he's just young and confused, although that can mean the same thing....._**

**Stroy suggestions: ****If your looking for a long and funny story filled with action read 'out of the frying pan and into the fire', I laughed myself stupid. As for short stories about the fellowship, look up James8. Worth reading. **

Well, gtg, brother's go on the computer, not that I really care, but I have been on here for a few hours playing runescape and writing. Review please, although I shouldn't have to ask you. Till next update, basilisk330.


	4. A new friendship

**-Seeking Hope-  
12-12-04**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

Estel woke, but kept his eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened. There had been a warg, he'd been injured. A nazgul, no an elf had saved him. An elf! Opening one eye cautiously, he glanced at his surroundings. The warg's body was gone, and a fire burned to his left. To his right lay Vorimaer, his leg bandaged and sleeping where he'd fallen.

Inspecting his own wound, he found it cleaned and also bandaged. He also noticed a dark green cape was covering his shoulders, keeping him warm. A voice out of the blue cried "Meneg rhaich!" (-Thousand curses!-) Which was followed by a sudden bang and another curse in dwarfish.

Estel turned his attention to the noise, which had come from the fire. The elf had burnt himself cooking something and dropped the pan. Without the cloak, he saw that the elf did indeed have blond hair. The clothes he wore were also dark green, and reminded him of Mirkwood elves clothes. Mirkwood elves, blond hair. He knew this elf!

"Legolas. Thank the Valar you came!" He cried, trying to stand up. The elf turned, but he wasn't Legolas. For one thing, this elf was a female. Her hair was blond, but much whiter then Legolas', yet braided the same way. She was tall and slim, like all elves, and had two piecing green eyes. Her left hand was red from where'd she burnt herself, and some of the warg's blood still stuck to her hair and face. Her left ear was pieced, a single fang hung from it. Underneath the warg blood and dirt Estel thought she was very beautiful, in a ruggard ranger way that is.

Embarrassed, Estel began to apologise but the elf began to laugh. Still laughing, she rose and made her way over the confused mortal. "What's your name, young human?" She asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Estel kept his mouth shut and didn't answer. Smile fading a little, she tried a different question.

"These woods are no place for you, my lad. Now, where's your dwelling?" Estel still didn't answer. "I'm not going to kill you. I could of done that while you were sleeping. Now, where are you from?" Her patience was running out.

"Bree." Estel lied, keeping eye contact with the elf. She seemed like someone you could trust, but better safe then sorry.

The elf nodded. "Ahh, Bree. Then explain to me why you are dressed in elvish clothes, carry an elvish dagger and ridean elvish prince'shorse?" To that Estel didn't have an answer.

He started his introduction again. "Fine. My name is Estel and I am the son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Happy?" Now it was the she-elf's turn to look confused. "Then why are out here with no escort?" She questioned.

"Because all the elves hate me just because I'm different. Because I'm mortal." Estel replied tearfully, his eyes beginning to water. He hardy ever cried. Strong people don't cry. The elf chuckled slightly before kneeling down and taking his hand.

"Young Estel, we are really no different except in age." To prove her wrong, Estel raised her hand to his flat ear, and then her pointed one. A small smile came to her face pulled his hand from her ear and placed it on his own chest.

"What do you feel?" She said softly. Estel felt something pounding in his chest.

"My heart beat, so?" Estel replied, not really understanding. Her smile grew larger and she then held his hand against her own chest.

"Now what do you feel?" Estel once again felt a heart beating, but a little fainter then his. With her other hand she pulled his face up so they were looking eye to eye. "You see?" She said soothingly. "We are the same."

Estel too smiled as he drew his hand back. "What is you name, wise elf?" He mocked. Standing up and walking to the fire, she called over one shoulder.

"Well, my full name is Tariravethvala Elandale Hiniennar, but my friends call me Tarveth or Tar. You hungry?" Estel's stomach growled at the question. He answered quickly,

"Starving. It's not warg is it?" He joked. Elven laughter rang through the campsite.

"No, to big to put on the fire. Rabbit will have to do I'm afraid." Tar replied with a laugh as she made her way back over with two juicy roasted rabbits.

Handing one to him, Tar sat down next to him and started eating the fat rabbit. Taking her example, Estel sank his teeth into it. It was beautiful. "It tastes like the hares my brothers would cook when we'd go camping." He said through a mouthful of meat.

Swallowing first, Tarveth replied, "It should. I taught them how to cook it after all."

"You know my brothers?" Estel cried, almost chocking on the rabbit.

Chuckling in memory Tar said, "The tales I could tell about them and Legolas. I remember once time when we'd gone for a 'simple' hunting trip Legolas thought it would be a good idea to explore these old ruins that were 'supposedly' inhabited by huge bats. Well, it turned out that the tale was true and Legolas-" The two talked long into the night about the twins then Elrond and Rivendell before Estel finally fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing Estel noticed when he woke was another horse lay next to Vorimaer. He didn't notice it last night for its coat was midnight black. Looking to the sky, the clouds had cleared, giving way to a stunning morning. He was drawn back to reality by a piece of bread landing in his lap, followed by an apple. Tarveth was trying to place weapons and clothes back into her pack while eating. Giving up, she sat down beside her horse and began eating a slice of hard bread.

"Sorry it's not as fancy as last night, but the rain ruined most of my packed food." She explained. Estel just shrugged and ate his piece in silence, all the time looking at Tar's mount. Seeing this, she gestured to the black horse and said "Beautiful isn't she? She was given to me by a wizard in Rohan."

"Given to you by a wizard? That can't be!" Estel said, crawling over to the mare. Tarveth just shrugged.

"Well, he didn't exactly give it to me. I needed a ride and, well, he wouldn't miss her too much. Her name is Mornsuifuin, which means black as night." She said, misunderstanding Estel's question.

Reaching the horse, Estel began to stroke its silky coat. It was like velvet. Vorimaer, seeing this, whinnied in disapproval. "Just looking my friend." Estel called.

He tried to rise but fell back down. Tar and her mare both shot looks at him before the elf said, "Don't. You'll pull out the stiches."

"Stiches?" Estel said as he examined his leg. "When did you put them in?"

Rising off the ground and giving the rest of her breakfast to Mornsuifuin Tar replied, "While you were sleeping. How you didn't wake I don't know." Taking an apple from her pocket, she threw it to Estel's steed, which nickered in thanks before beginning to gratefully eating the treat.

Stretching, Tar added. "We better get started. I'm sure Rivendell is in chaos because of your disappearance. You can ride Mornsuifuin for Vorimaer can't support a rider yet. I'm surprised he can support himself." The stallion held his head high at the remark.

Estel allowed her to left him up onto the mare's back. Seeing his discomfort, she said quickly, "Don't worry. She won't let you fall. Anytime you want to rest just shout."

Walking over to her pack and swinging it over her shoulder, she said, "Come one, let's get this party moving." before taking up a fast jog, which enabled the horses to canter. Soon Tar broke into songs and tales in elvish that were sung in Rivendell, and Estel joined in occasionally. Estel thought that this was paradise. Little did they know that the day would end very differently.

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to jacquelinestel and wackoranger cause they were the only ones to have a guess at the name, and were pretty much spot on. Just like to say I love your bio!! (LOL!) **

**Well, what do you think of Tarveth? First of a few character's I'll be introducing, but they come in later in the next story. Weather she'll survive to see them is another matter, but enough of me giving away the story, on to responses.**

**HarryEstel: _Glad someone loves it. Concert, like singing or band? _**

**Grumpy: _Not many worse positions to be in. Better to face the elfings maybe, but I think I'd take my chances with the warg. Good thing indeed, but I can't let him die yet, where's the fun in that?_**

**jacquelinestel and wackoranger: _Your name, although really cool, is so annoying to type! Estel didn't really fall asleep, he was thrown pretty hard into the tree, so it may be a result of that. Radagast? He's a wizard isn't he, lives near Beorn? Yea, Mornsuifuin is suppost to mean black as night, but my translations may be wrong. _**

**WildBlackWolf: _Either that or you forgot about the massive hole in the bottom of the boat. I know many people who are idiots are aren't open about it, and some that are but don't realize it, so you're not alone. (If the boat hadn't of sunk I'd probably of joined you.)_**

**Well, loyal reviewers and all you other lazy people who don't, goodbye for now.  
Basilisk330. (Next chapter up on -) **

**P.S. Review will you, don't care if you log in or not just review the damm thing.**


	5. Past tragedy

**-Seeking Hope- **

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

"Gil-Galad was an elven king

Of him harpers sadly sing:

The last of whose realm was far and free

Between the mountain and the sea"

The sun was setting as the elven song drifted through the trees. Two voices sang the song as they ran and rode through the forests around Rivendell. The first was elven, so it was beautiful, blending in to the forest's natural melody. The second was a young human's, slightly out of tune but with some potential. These two beings had been singing and telling tales for the whole day, laughing and talking for hours on end.

"His sword was long, his lance was keen

His shining helm afar was seen

The countless stars of heaven's field

Were mirrored in his silver shield"

Estel stopped singing at the end of this verse for two reasons. The first was that his throat was sore and dry from singing all day; the second was he couldn't remember the words. Tar kept singing the tale despite him stopping, her voice rivalling that of the Dulin. (Nightingale in common tongue.)

"But long ago he rode away

And where he dwelleth none can say;

Far into darkness fell his star

In Mordor where the shadows are."

Taking a sip from her water skin Tar said, "Very good Estel, but you must learn the song. Gil-Galad is an elven hero." Adding sadly under her breath, "And a good teacher."

She didn't realise that Estel heard her, and only found out when he asked, "You knew him?" Hiding a look of surprise she slowed her pace until she was beside Mornsuifuin and Estel.

"Yes," She began. "I knew him, but only for a few years when I was still very young." Estel wondered how old she was, but was afraid to ask. It was considered rude to ask an elf's age, but curiosity got the better of him.

Taking a deep breath, he cautiously asked, "How old are you anyway?"

Tar was actually expecting that question so she casually answered, "Around 3050 I guess. Not really that old." A few questions suddenly came to Estel's mind. The first was one he'd wanted to know the answer to for a long time.

He asked it without a second thought. "What was the war of the ring like?" Elrond and Glorfindel wouldn't tell him about it, and his brothers were born after it, as was Legolas.

At that question Tar stopped dead in her tracks, almost being trampled by Vorimaer as a result. "We'll stop here for the night. I'll answer your question when I return with something to eat." She quickly explained before dropping her pack onto the ground and leaping into the branches of a nearby tree, quickly disappearing into the forest, leaving Estel alone in his thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel was growing impatient. Tarveth had been gone for an hour now, and he'd already lite a fire and set up camp. The sun's last rays of light were dancing over the treetops and hills. He began reciting the words he'd forgotten under his breath, "But long ago he rode away, and where he dwelleth none can say; for into-" He closed his eyes in concentration and racked his brain but couldn't remember what came next.

"Darkness fell his star, in Mordor where the shadows are." Tarveth finished for him, strolling towards him with a deer over one shoulder. "Game is thin around here, what with the wargs and all. I was lucky to find this young fellow grazing. How do you like it?"

Estel replied, "Doesn't worry me, just not to hot, I'm not fond of spicy food." The main reason for that was when his brothers added 'death' sauce to one of his meals when he was five. Estel wouldn't have been surprised if he'd drunk all the water in Rivendell trying to wash the hot spices from his mouth. Mind you, it was worth it to see the look on Glorfindel's face when he tasted it to see what was wrong. Estel never thought the elf lord would let his brothers live after that.

Estel then remembered his question. "So, what was the war like?" A look of disappointment shot across Tarveth's face as Estel realised she'd been hoping he'd forgotten about it.

She sighed before saying softly, "It depends." Estel didn't understand. Seeing this, she explained what she meant.

"In the far west the lands had a few minor battles, nothing serious. But in the east lands were devastated, one race even destroyed."

Estel wanted to hear actual tales, not historic facts, so he questioned, "What about your home, Mirkwood? How did the war affect it?"

Tarveth quickly shot back, "One, call it Greenwood, in memory of what it once was. Two, I'm not from Greenwood, I come from Rhun." Bitterness and sorrow were in her voice, as was pain, but this went undetected by the young human.

Now Estel was confused. "But isn't that a baron wasteland, governed by slave-traders and Easterlings?"

Tarveth shook her head. "Further east, yes, but a group of elves lived on the north shore of the sea of Rhun in a grand city. All the land that surrounded the inland sea was ours. My people were rich, powerful and graceful. Fine warriors too. But we kept to ourselves, which led to our undoing." Here she paused, remembering the past.

"As Sauron's power grew and his army conquered more and more land he turned his eye to our city, Rhunite. To the east of the city was forest that he could use to build his machines of war and fortresses and to the west lay mountains filled with precious metals. It was the perfect place for him to use as a war factory and training ground, but one thing stood in his way: us" Tarveth stopped again, not really wanting to finish. Estel was sitting eagerly, waiting to hear the rest. Seeing this, she continued.

"A massive army of just under 500,000 orcs and wargs as well as many other creatures of darkness marched upon our grand city. When we caught wind of the news half of the elves fled west to Greenwood, but never made it. They were cut down like wheat at a harvest with nowhere to take shelter. Some escaped the slaughter and found refuge in Lorien, and they still dwell there, as far as I am aware, for I've never ventured into those woods."

Estel didn't dare interrupt. Even the horses seemed to be hanging onto every word. Tarveth, who'd been standing up, dumped the deer onto the fire before sitting down across from the boy and continuing,

"7,500 against 500,000, almost impossible odds. However, our arrows flew straight and our walls were high, so we won the battle, largely thanks to luck though, for their trolls went on a rampage, killing the orcs instead of us. After the battle only 57 of us remained, if I remember correctly, including most of the royal family. The devastation to the city and its people was too much so the Valar ordered the sea to swallow the city, as it did."

"The sea swallowing a city?!" Estel interrupted, not realising it. Seeing the look Tarveth gave him he muttered, "Sorry." before letting her continue.

Taking a breath tar recalled what happened next. "Some stayed in Rhun to make a new city nearby, but the majority of us made for the grey havens, to then sail to the undying lands. It seemed Sauron had other ideas. He commanded his only fire-drake to hunt us down in the mountains and kill us, and it succeeded."

Estel wanted to ask 'then how did you escape', but thought is best to keep his mouth shut.

Tar skipped the part about the fire-drake's attack and went on to the aftermath. "These days elves from Greenwood live in the forest east of the city. Dwarves inhabit the mountains to the west, and men shelter in the new city, called Niquema. Three completely different races all living in peace, yet all ruled over by one man. One of the last Rhun elves. He himself isn't of royal blood but by marriage, he was the king's wife's brother."

Estel didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, like a stunned mullet. Finally finding his voice, he murmured, "How did you escape? Did you stay in Rhun?"

"No, little Estel." Tarveth replied, "I went with the royal family to the grey havens. What happened exactly I cannot remember, but the next thing I knew I was in Rivendell's healing wing. When we return, ask Glorfindel. He'll give you the answer. Anyway, enough about death, tell me, how fares Legolas? I haven't seen him for ten years."

Estel took the hint and began to tell her about Legolas, but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. Something nagged him about her version of events. For once, he wished he'd listened to Glorfindel telling him about Rhun and the elves that lived there. He pushed it to the back of his mind and when Tar began to sing again, it was completely forgotten.

* * *

**Just a note: There is a sauce called 'death' sauce, and it's extremely hot. I haven't tried it personally but I've seen my brother's and some of his friend's reactions so it must be pretty hot. The stunned mullet part came from a friend from school. I think it's funny, so if you don't that's your problem. LOL. Responses:**

**Castra13: _First thing, Tariravethvala is just her formal name that I'll hardly ever use. (However, Elrond may use it when lecturing her and the twins!) Tarveth or Tar will do, mainly because it's much easier to type. (P.S. Pronunciation is up to you, it's more fun that way.)_**

**HarryEstel: _Had to look up what Madrigals meant, which might come in handy if it's ever a question on 'who wants to be a millionaire.' Guess it's my luck to catch you at the last moment. Can't tell you weather she's going to die or not, that would spoil the fun. (Evil grin!)_ **

**JEWR: ****_That's a lot easier to type. Your review made me laugh, and don't worry, takes a loony to know one. Yea, someone else I know made that assumption, so you're not alone there. Was originally going to make Tarveth be close to trees like wood elves but a tree can't deliver messages can it, or help you out in battle for that matter.  
I was aiming for very anti-mary-sue as you say, but tell me, what makes a mary sue? I'm sure your answer will be very original. One of the things I aim for with my stories it that not every ending is happy. Not saying weather Tar will survive this one, just telling you and all readers to keep on your toes. Well, my response is almost as long as your review, so I'll stop here._ **

**Review, do I really have to ask? Oh, by the way, just out of interest, what do you guys define as a 'mary sue?' Have a rough idea, but want your opinions. Review and tell me, so none of my future characters turn out like them. Cool?**

**P.S. I've added the date when the chapter was updated, but because I live in Australia the day comes first, then the month then the year. (9th of December 2004 is written as 9/12/04.) Just thought I'd let you American psychos know. :)**


	6. Bet Won or Lost

**-Seeking Hope-  
19-12-04**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information. 

* * *

Estel woke suddenly, not even realising he'd fallen asleep. The fire still burned brightly, a little smaller then before, but that's not what made him look up. An eerie and sad song drifted through the trees like a slight breeze, very quiet, but it was still there. 

Tarveth didn't know he'd woken as she leaned against a tree singing under her breath. Estel didn't recognise the language, but it sounded like a cross between common tongue and elvish, both beautiful and plain.

"What is it about?" Estel asked after a few minutes of listening. "The song you sing."

Tarveth looked at him before turning back and staring at the sky. After a few moments she quietly whispered, "Home." She sighed. "It's been many years since I've been back, and yet I don't really miss it."

"How can't you miss your home?" Estel said, shocked. Even when running away, he'd missed Rivendell, although he didn't realise it at the time. "I mean, it's your home!"

Tarveth just continued to gaze at the stars while saying, "It's too perfect in Rhun. No crime, no entertainment, everyone treating you like royalty, not the life I enjoy, not the life I want."

"Why would they treat you like royalty, and why wouldn't you like it?" Estel asked, not really understanding why you wouldn't want to be the centre of attention.

Tarveth just answered simply, "Because the King of Rhun treats me like his niece. He made a promise to my parents to take me in, and no offence to him or anything, sitting down all day listening to politicians ramble on for hours on end isn't my cup of tea."

"If it's anything like Glorfindel's history lessons, then I understand." Estel joked. Glorfindel could tell a story two ways: the first made you feel like you were there, the second made you fall asleep. In his lessons, the elf always chose the second, and in doing so turned the most exciting tales into sleep material.

Tarveth managed a small smile before continuing to stare at the stars. "Go to sleep Estel, you need to be rested if we are going to reach Rivendell tomorrow." She told him, her eyes never straying from the sky.

Estel grumbled under his breath but did as she said. Laying down, Estel continued to stare at the elf for a while, but she sensed his gaze and shot him a warning look, making the young human quickly close his eyes and sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Go back to hell servants of Sauron!" Was the first thing Estel heard upon waking. He tried to rise but his leg protested, so all he could do was watch the battle before him. Tarveth was in combat with six hideous creatures. Deformed and misshapen, their skin was black and their eyes putrid yellow, gleaming with hatred and evil. Estel knew what these foul beasts were: orcs. Many times had his brothers come back from hunting trips injured from battles with orcs.

Tar danced across the battlefield, blocking blow after blow. Already a dozen orcs lay at her feet, and with a thrust of her blade another joined them. Tarveth herself looked calm, almost relaxed. Being an elf she nimbly ducked, dodged and leapt out of the way of blows, her sword slithering like a snake through the orcs blocks, finding the thing's throat or chest. She never tired, and had over 3,000 years of training behind her. Looking to the horizon Estel saw the sun had yet to rise, but a faint glow indicated it was not far off.

Tar suddenly became aware that he was awake and yelled "Drega na I gelaidh Estel. Alag si!" (-Flee to the trees Estel. Quickly now!-) Estel didn't need to be told twice. His leg felt like it was on fire when he put weight on it, but he ignored the pain and slowly pulled himself onto a low branch.

Resting for a moment, he watched Tar block an orc's forward thrust then proceeded to gracefully to a turning sweep, decapitating the monster. Two of the remaining creatures ran at her, but she blocked their blows effortlessly before slicing a deep gash in one's thigh. The orc fell to the ground with a howl of pain, and Tar finished it with a quick jab to the chest.

The three remaining orcs stood side-by-side near his tree, waiting for Tar to make the first move. Tarveth just stood opposite them, sword loosely by her side, waiting for them to rush forward. They stood like this for a minute or more before Estel realized what she was doing. Behind the orcs the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. In a few minutes the rays would reach the clearing, weakening the orcs.

Gazing around the camp, Estel's eyes locked on a forth orc behind Tar's back and hidden from her view by a thick oak. In it's hands he held a crossbow, and was fixing the bolt into place. He realized the orcs too had a plan; keep the elf distracted while the archer prepares to fire. "Tarveth. Watch your back!" Estel yelled, attracting not only Tar's attention but also that of the three orcs.

While they stood there stunned Tar seized the opportunity and jumped forward, slashing as she went. One orc fell dead. Estel panicked as he saw the orc archer had fixed the bolt in place and was taking aim. Looking at Tar, she still didn't know, having taking his warning as a way of distracting the orcs.

Estel began to slide down the tree as Tar slew yet another orc. His feet touched the ground as two other things happened. The first was Tarveth striking out and ending the life of the last orc attacking her. The second was the archer fired. "TAR!" Estel screamed, his voice filled with fear and dread.

He saved Tar's life. Turning, the arrow intended for her heart sunk deep into her left shoulder instead, making the fair being cry out. The force of the blow made her drop her sword and fall to one knee. The orc archer snarled in disappointment while reloading the crossbow. All his thoughts were fixed on killing the elf, forgetting about the boy.

The archer walked over to the elf until he stood in front of her, their eyes locked. Tar was breathing deeply and her right hand pressed against the wound, stopping some of the blood. The archer lifted his crossbow till it was level with her throat. "Any last words elf?"

The orc said the last word as if it was poison. Estel by now had drawn his dagger and silently crawled behind the orc. Seeing one up close was bad enough, but the smell coming off the thing was making him gag.

The orc heard him and swung out, knocking his dagger from his hand and stunning the human, knocking him to the hard ground. Placing one foot on the boy's chest, he turned back to the elf and this time raised the bolt to her head. "Well, got an answer elf?"

Tarveth just narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The look she was giving the orc was so piecing he wouldn't be surprised if she could see the thing's soul, if it had one.

Estel squirmed beneath the monster's foot, but the orc simply shifted so his foot was pressing down upon his neck, making it hard to breath. He struggled even more, but it simply applied more pressure, cutting off his airway.

Tar saw this and decided to act now. "Yes." She said, smiling. "I'll bet that you'll be dead before that arrow hits that tree." She gestured over her shoulder to the tall tree behind her. Estel though she'd gone mad.

"You're on, and you lose." Said the orc, finger finding the trigger and pulling back. Just then the sun finally decided to show itself, blinding the orc, but not before the creature had pulled the crossbow's trigger.

* * *

**I didn't intend for it to end here but I was forced to. A cliffhanger ending to make you all review, especially the people who reviewed the first few chapter, like 'grumpy' WildBlackWolf and BabeyRachey as well as the other.**

**HarryEstel: _Can't tell you who Tar really is, yet that is. Yea, us less musical people don't know one end of a flute from the other, yet alone all the musical terms. Glad to hear the concert went well, most of my friends are involved in music, lucky people. They got to skip heaps of classes during the last few weeks of school for practice for the end of year mass, which went for three hours and was totally boring. I don't have to tell you to review, do I?_ **

**JEWR: _Your review is almost as long as this chapter. Now that I've read that, I'm definitely going to change some things about her_. ****_Going through those 8 points, here's how she stacks up:  
1) She is beautiful, but doesn't like to wear pretty clothes so she doesn't look it. Doesn't have unusual hair or eye colour either.  
2) She's not half something, but she is from Rhun, and I haven't said weather her family is alive or dead.  
3) Name doesn't mean anything in elvish, and it's not beautiful either.  
4) Love, hell no! Tar will not fall in love unless you and all my reviewers gang up on me and force me to. But I didn't say I wouldn't use it for other characters. 5) Yes, she's a skilled warrior, but I'm adding flaws to her character in the next story to make her more human. Can't talk to trees like Legolas, but can tame birds but that's because of practice, not special powers or anything.  
6) She looses and breaks too many swords and bows to become attached to just one, and doesn't wear jewellery or rings.  
7) Not really rescue in this story, but look out for one in my next one, which I'll be writing as you read this.  
8) Doesn't really have a sharp tongue rather a very large range of insults in many different tongues. Tarveth is smart, but not a know it all like her friend Da-(slaps hand over mouth) never mind, next story information. Gets along with almost everyone, even dwarves, which is a little weird. Prefers to get in and out as quickly as possible so doesn't really like to spend time on riddles or puzzles unless it's necessary.  
Better stop there or I'll give too much away. If I've left anything out tell me, please. Oh, and if you have any question I'll be glad to answer them, just as long as they don't give away too much info about the story._ **

**NOTE: I just found out that I've been spelling a word wrong throughout my entire story so far. I've been writing 'weather' when it should have been 'whether.' (Hits head a few times to make myself remember.) God I'm stupid sometimes. **

**Responses are getting lower, so review will you people? Hopefully the full story will be up before Christmas, but if it's not you'll have to wait till new years cause were going up to a shack by a beach (it's summer in Aussie remember) and it doesn't have a TV, let alone a computer. Yea, I think I'll do that, and leave you all guessing what happens in the end cause I'm so kind.**


	7. Race to Imladris

**-Seeking Hope-  
22-12-04**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

Showing amazing reflexes, Tarveth rolled out of the arrow's path, grabbed Estel's dagger from where it'd fallen, and plunged it with her good arm into the thing's chest, piecing it's heart.

A thud from behind told Estel the arrow had hit the tree. Tar had won the bet, just. As the orc's foot left his neck Estel gasped for breath while Tar calmly inspected her wound. It was only now that he noticed the horses were gone.

"Where's Vorimaer?" He asked, making his way over to the bleeding elf.

Looking up from her injury, she said painfully, "When the orcs appeared I sent them off into the forest. They'll be back soon now the sun's risen." The arrow had missed the bones and major blood vessels but half stuck out the front, and the tip protruded from her back. Placing one hand on the arrow shaft, she whispered, "Look away Estel."

Estel realized what she was going to do a split second before she did. Not having time to turn away, he shut his eyes instead. A sharp hiss told him she'd pulled the arrow out, but he still didn't open his eyes. He heard Tarveth stand and walk over to the packs. 'The injury must be paining her' Estel thought 'for she doesn't walk silently.'

"Open your eyes Estel, there's not that much blood." Estel slowly opened one eye, then the other. Tar was sitting next to her pack, trying to wrap a bandage around her shoulder one handed. The barbed arrow lay next to her, still dripping with elven blood. "Estel, could you give me a hand?" Tar asked, unable to tie the bandage with one hand.

Estel tried to rise but his leg was too sore after the battle. Seeing this, Tarveth stood up and walked slowly and carefully over to him. She was swaying slightly from the sudden loss of blood. Upon reaching him she almost fell over, but caught herself just in time. Painfully she lowered herself so she was in front of the boy.

Estel didn't like blood, but he placed his friend's health over his fears. "Can you tie it off?" Tar asked over her uninjured shoulder.

"No." Estel replied. "I need something to secure it. Like a pin or a broach-" An idea coming to him, he carefully removed his father's broach and used it to pin the bandage together, now dotted with red spots from the still bleeding wound.

Tar saw the broach and look puzzled for a moment before muttering, "It can't be."

"What?" Estel questioned.

"Oh, nothing of importance." She lied, lifting her arm to see if the bandage would hold. Satisfied, the elf turned to face the boy. "We'd better start moving. When orcs are about wargs come out." Estel smiled at the rhyme.

"That rhymed." Estel said, his mind taken off the situation at hand.

Tarveth nodded. "In Rhun little children were taught rhymes and poems to help them remember things."

Estel began to think up some of his own, not noticing what Tar was doing till she let out a quiet curse. She was inspecting the arrow, and was rubbing something between her fingers. Now that he looked closely, the tip of the arrow had some black liquid still stuck to it. There was probably more, but Tar's blood covered the rest of the killing tool.

"Tar?" He said softly. She quickly thrust the evil arrow into her pack and whistled shrilly, appearing not to notice the question.

Sure enough, two horses came trotting into the clearing. "Vorimaer will carry the packs. I'll ride with you on Mornsuifuin. Let me help you up."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you got everything?" Elrohir asked his twin while walking swiftly across the grounds towards the stables. Every elf that could ride was out searching for their brother, except them.

Dan shot back "Of course, this is our brother we're talking about." Ro lowered his head. Realizing he'd said it to harshly, Dan apologised. "Sorry brother. It's just-"

"I know, it's ok." Ro said, patting him on the back. Just then Glorfindel appeared out of nowhere. The two twins quickly jumped behind some thick bushes, not wanting to be seen. Elrond had forbidden them to go look from him until later that day. And like everything Elrond told them not to do, they did it.

Glorfindel walked past the bush without a second glance. Then he stopped, backtracked, and pulled two elves from behind it. "I think I can guess what you two are up to." He stated.

Elladan pleaded with him. "Please Glorfindel, that's our brother out there. What else are we suppose to do? You'd do the same if it was Tarveth."

Glorfindel nodded and smiled weakly. Releasing his hold on them, he slowly said, "You're right. Go, and don't worry. I won't tell Elrond." Those two would owe him big time if Elrond found out. As he watch them run towards the horses he turned in the direction of the healing wing to prepare for their return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel could almost feel Tar growing weaker by the minute. Sitting in front of her upon Mornsuifuin, he couldn't see her face, but her hands were very hot and shaking slightly. For three hours they'd been riding, and not once had the elf shown any sign of slowing down. 'Their all as stubborn as each other,' he thought, remembering all the times his brothers had hidden injuries from their father.

As the horse jumped over a fallen tree Estel heard Tar give off a sharp hiss. Turning a little, he saw the bandage was almost completely red, meaning the bleeding hadn't stopped. Her face was pale and wet from sweat, her eyes slightly dimmed and glazed over and her breathing slow and shallow. Estel knew that the orc arrow must have been poisoned, but why wasn't Tar stopping?

"Tar?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?" He hated seeing elves injured, their immortal lives in danger.

"Nothing Estel." She poorly lied. A blind man could tell she wasn't well.

"We need to stop. You aren't well." Estel insisted in the most commanding voice he could muster.

At this the elf smiled before painfully replying, "Rest will do me no good, little human. The sooner we get to Rivendell, the better." With that she encouraged Mornsuifuin to gallop faster, which Estel didn't think was possible. Vorimaer was keeping up, not showing any sign of weakness despite his injury.

This pace continued for several more hours, and with each hour passing Tarveth's grip became weaker and conversation less. As the sun began to set Estel assumed they half an hour from Rivendell, maybe a little more. They were going to make it; Tar was going to be all right!

Fate, it seemed, had other ideas, for at that moment Tar's grip failed entirely as she slid off Mornsuifuin's back, landing face down on the grass, not moving or making a sound.

* * *

**I love poisons, and will be using them often in my stories. The way it slowly kills you, flowing through your veins. This poison is real, but other's I'll make up. You'd be surprised how many different poisons and side effects there are. There's this one poison that acts like a truth drug, making you (Snaps out of it) anyway, review if you want Tar to live, or die, just review please. If I didn't want to keep my pride I'd beg, but enough of me rambling on. Responses: **

**apsenniel: _Yeah, a new reviewer. Good too see another person likes the story so far. Glad you think tar's interesting. I'll tell you this, she hiding a lot more secrets, some for better and some for worse. Next chapter will be up on Christmas day, and the last chapter hopefully in early January. (Making you wait that long, I'm so kind sometimes.)_ **

**HarryEstel: _Sorry to disappoint you but I won't. There's two more chapters and the last one will be up after the New Year, but the second last one will be up on Xmas day. I'm not evil, I'm just making you check every few hours in case I updated. Keep reviewing, cause most people have stopped. (Shoots some arrows into people labelled 'grumpy' and 'JEWK'._ **

**Two chapters left, one up before Xmas. There's one thing I want you to do, and it stars with r and consists of six letters. So do it! (Walks off singing 12 days of Christmas cause I can't get it out of my head, it's driving me insane!")**


	8. Hope Revived

**-Seeking Hope-  
25-12-04**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

"TAR!" Estel screamed, pulling the horse around. Vorimaer had already stopped beside the fallen elf, and was standing over her in case danger decided to show itself. Estel jumped off her horse, which proved to be a stupid thing to do for it broke most of the stitchers in his leg.

"Tar, please get up. Please." Pleaded Estel, turning her over and shaking her uninjured shoulder.

Mornsuifuin suddenly pointed his ears to the right and bolted off. 'Some loyal horse you are' Estel thought to himself. Leaving when her master needs her. Tar began to shiver slightly. Checking the elf's pulse, Estel found that it was slow, too slow for comfort. Her fever had gone, but had been replaced by chills. Her pale face was now white, her lips turning pale blue, and her eyes were closed.

"Don't do this. Don't. Please wake up, please." Estel begged while gripping her hand tightly, trying to warm her. A small whimper from Tar told him she wasn't gone yet. The sound of hooves made Estel turn. Mornsuifuin was back, with company.

"Ro, Dan!" Estel yelled with joy.

"Estel!" Two identical voices cried a once, their owners leaping quickly off their steeds to embrace their little brother. Elladan was the first to notice his leg was bleeding.

"What happened Estel?" He asked, both worried and happy at the same time.

"Well, I was hiding from Tar when-" He began before remembering his companion. "Tar!" He yelled, beginning to pull his brothers over to the shivering elf.

Both his brother's faces darkened when they saw her. Dan bent down and began checking vitals and temperature while Ro questioned him. "Tell me what happened."

Estel didn't know where to begin. "Orcsattackedusandtarwas-"

"Slow down brother." Ro said, placing a hand over the boy's mouth. "Start again." He removed his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Estel tried again. "Orcs came out of nowhere. Tar killed them all but was hit in the shoulder with an arrow."

Ro was worried. "When did this happen?"

Estel quickly replied, "At dawn, why?" Now Elrohir was frightened. The poison must be very strong to bring an elf down in a day, more so Tarveth. If she died-. He shook such thoughts from his mind. He couldn't just stand there and watch his friend, his companion, die.

"Do you still have the arrow?" Dan asked, inspecting the wound. Now that the bandage was off, Ro could see the edges of the cut were bright red, but not from the blood. Estel answered his question, his eyes too noticing the colour of the wound. "She pulled it out then shoved the arrow into her pack."

His brother gestured to his horse, which came out of the shadows. Finding the arrow, Elrohir couldn't stop a whimper of pity. The head was barbed and the shaft had little splinters running along it, almost like thorns. A black substance coated the arrow's head, mixing with Tarveth's blood to form a brown colour. Elrohir knew this poison only too well, but it was very hard to make. How a group of orcs had gotten their shrunken hands on it puzzled him.

"She'd fading fast. We must get her to father quickly." Dan announced, finished checking her. "I'll take Tar on her horse cause it's the fastest. Ro, you take Estel and the other horses." He easily scooped up the unconscious elf and placed her on Mornsuifuin. "Wait, you'll need this." Ro called, running over and handing him the arrow. With a nod of thanks, Elladan hoisted himself up and with the words "Take care you two," was off, flying down the path towards Rivendell.

Estel was scared. "She'll be alright, won't she Ro? Ro?" He whimpered. Elrohir didn't answer, for he himself was scared he'd lose her before the dawn rose again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

If the situation weren't so serious, Elladan would have been enjoying himself. Mornsuifuin was a joy to ride, giving a fast yet smooth journey, his hooves hardly touching the ground. However, this wasn't a pleasure ride. In his arms he held a shivering and unconscious Tarveth. Many times had himself or Elrohir had to be rushed back to Rivendell by her with life-threatening injuries, but never Tar.

She was always so careful, so well prepared, so skilled in battle. How she'd missed that orc or even allowed herself to be shot was a mystery. Tarveth was one of the best, if not the best warrior in the elven realms. Although Tar lacked strength, she made up for it in speed. Being both agile and quick in body and mind, she could outwit or out manoeuvre any opponent thrown her way. Never before had he seen her so weak. Never, except for that time when-

"Dan?" A weak voice whimpered. He almost fell of the horse. "I'm here Tar. It's ok." He spoke quietly. Even when on Mandos' door, Tarveth could still tell the difference between the two brothers. She, Estel and their father were the only three the mischievous twins couldn't fool.

"Where-?" Tar managed to whisper. Dan knew the rest of the question. "Not far now, just hang on. Please hang on my friend." Tar weakly nodded before closing her eyes and falling limply against his chest; her golden hair covering her white face, indicating she'd once again lost consciousness.

Dan pushed Mornsuifuin on, ignoring the fact that the horse was well past her limit. Sure enough, as the gates of Rivendell came into view, gleaming like a lighthouse in a storm, the mare staggered and collapsed, unable to continue.

Patting the horse's neck, Elladan whispered an apology to the horse. He'd have to leave Mornsuifuin lying here if he was to save Tarveth's life. The horse understood, and nickered as if to say get going. Carefully picking up the dying elf and holding her close, Elladan ran towards the healing house, the lights giving off a faint glow in the darkness. Tar was still shivering, but more violently.

"ADA!" He screamed, his voice carried in the wind. "ADA" He called again, reaching the great wooden doors of the house of healing. Unable to open them for he was holding the fading elf, Dan lifted his foot to kick down the doors but stopped when the face of his father suddenly appeared, having heard his cries and come rushing down, for he was still in his night clothes.

Taking in the situation in a glance, he quickly took Tar from Elladan's arms and calmly said "Wake Glorfindel, then proceed to the stores and fetch the herbs baselte and nickolet. Bring them to me in the healing wards."

Elladan flew off down the corridor towards Glorfindel's room and banged loudly on the door with his fists. Hearing the blond elf rise he shouted through the wood "Tar's injured. She's in the healing wing." Before running off. Behind him he heard the wooden door open and the elf bolt back the way he'd come.

Quickly gathering the two healing herbs from the storeroom he pelted to the room where Tarveth was. Elrond was carefully examining the arrow wound, and quickly looked up when he entered. Glorfindel wasn't to be seen, but Elladan guessed he was out on the balcony. Elrond took the herbs from him and shooed his son out of the room and closed the door.

Dan just stood there, suddenly taking in what might happen: Tarveth may die. He couldn't think about what they'd do without her. He and Ro had been around 5 (In human appearance and mind) when they'd first met her. She'd ridden from Mirkwood to see Lord Elrond. Tar was the only teenage elf in Rivendell, being 15, and the only elf besides Glorfindel who had light hair.

The twins were fascinated with light hair, but were afraid to talk to Glorfindel, for he was the mighty balrog slayer. Tarveth had gotten quite a shock when two identical young elflings had started asking questions about hair. Annoyed by the continues stream of questions, she'd told them that Glorfindel was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake even if you dumped cold water on him.

Elladan smiled for the first time that night remembering Glorfindel's scream that morning.

"Dan, is she ok?" Called out his twin, running up the stairs with Estel limping behind him, making Elladan return to the present. Elladan hung his head "I don't know." He murmured, his eyes fixed upon the floor. Neither Estel nor Elrohir spoke again.

Glorfindel suddenly opened the door, making all three jump. His face was white with worry, and for a moment Dan thought he could see fear in the elf's eyes. Glorfindel said nothing as he placed a tray bearing three cups in Dan's hands and closed the door. Too worried or tired to think, the brothers each drained their glass before leaning up against the walls. Dimly Elladan realised a sleeping drug had been in the drink, but was asleep before he could say anything.

* * *

**The herbs are not real; well at least to my knowledge.**

NOTE: In a rush to post so can't respond to reviews right now, but on New years Day I'll update this chapter with the responses and fix and mistakes. GTG now! cya.


	9. Life back to normal

**-Seeking Hope-**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own any LOTR characters, places, monsters or anything else created by Tolkien, but I do own the characters and places, which I have invented or will invent or introduce. If you wish to use any of my characters or places, email me first.

Read the first chapter for additional notes and other information.

* * *

Glorfindel closed the door behind him and waited. Sure enough, after a few minutes the twins and Estel slumped against the walls, deep in sleep. Turning around, he noticed Elrond's face didn't show worry, or fear, rather a look of concentration and something else that he couldn't identify. He'd managed to stop the bleeding, but wasn't bandaging or stitching the wound closed. 

The elf lord calmly glided across the room to an old oak cabinet and pulled open one of the drawers. Glorfindel moved closer to see what he was looking for, but stopped when Elrond pulled out a small knife. Glorfindel didn't understand what was going on.

"Elrond?" He asked cautiously as the elf moved back to Tarveth, who was still unconscious, but had stopped shivering. Elrond didn't seem to hear him; instead he brushed Tar's golden hair away from the arrow wound and took a firm grip on the knife.

Glorfindel crossed the room in three great strides and grabbed Elrond's arm.

"What are you doing?" He shouted yet trying to keep his voice down. Elrond tried to move his arm out the steel grip but only made Glorfindel grasp tighter.

"Do you remember last time Tarveth was injured?" Elrond said quietly.

Glorfindel remembered only too well the incident that almost claimed her life seven years ago. A rather sly hunter had ambushed her and the twins, and she'd been the one to getthe arrow in her shoulder. She'd left after she was well enough to walk to seek revenge, just before Gilraen turned up with Estel.

"Well," Elrond continued, feeling the blond elf loosen his grip slightly. "I think that a piece of that arrowis still in her shoulder, that's why she's faded so quickly. Her body's been fighting thehunter's own poison from the arrow for seven years, but had to divert it's attention to the new poison." He sighed as he pried Glorfindel's fingers from his arm.

"Understand my friend, if I don't remove that cursed fragment of the arrow, she'll die from the poison eventually." The elf lord said sternly, his piecing gaze fixed on Glorfindel.

Glorfindel nodded in understanding before turning and exiting the room. Listening, Elrond heard him pick up one of his sons and take him next door. "I'll bet its Elrohir, he always gets the worst of it." He muttered to himself.

"No, Estel's taken his place." Piped up a weak voice. Elrond didn't know whether to praise or scold the blond elf lying in front of him. "He was bitten by a warg, but it wasn't that deep."

Tarveth's green eyes were open, but glazed. She'd been conserving energy, but had still been awake all this time. Shaking the smile from his face, Elrond calmed himself before narrowing his eyes and saying in an ordering voice, "You should have told us, you could of died. What would have happened if you hadn't made it in time?"

Tarveth tried to shrug her shoulder like she usually did when being lectured, but her wound made a sharp hiss escape her lips instead. Blinking a couple of times to regain focus, she locked eyes with the lord and said impatiently, "You can lecture me after you remove this dam arrowshard. It's been driving me mad. I couldn't remove it myself because you need two hands to do it."

'Rhun elves, always making excuses.' Elrond thought to himself as he bent over the elf. He paused for a moment to make sure he would be cutting in the right place. Tarveth rolled her eyes and let out a groan of impatience at his hesitation.

"Would you rather have me cutin the wrong placeby mistake?" Elrond asked. Tar didn't reply, instead put her head back and put on a blank face, eyes staring at the ceiling, letting the elf lord work in peace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Estel woke it was morning, for the wide windows were open, flooding the healing room with light. After stretching a little he tried placing weight on his leg. It was painful, but bearable. With a noticeable limp the young human shuffled across the room, trying to reach the water jug that was residing on top of the table opposite him. He failed miserably.

Then he remembered last night. "Tar!" He exclaimed, suddenly panicking.

"Is fine, but your father thinks otherwise." Came a voice from across the room. Sure enough, there sat Tarveth, a smile dancing across her face. The only indication of the events of the last few days was the sling holding her left arm.

"But, but-" Estel didn't understand. "Last night you were-"

Tar chuckled slightly so not to aggravate her injury. "Young Estel, you've been asleep for two days, as have your brothers." Then she suddenly became alert and quickly added, "If they burst in here, I've been here all night, ok?"

Estel was about to ask why when a scream of fright echoed down the halls, followed by two sets of footsteps running this way. Estel shot a confused look at Tar. Seeing this, she mouthed 'I was here.'

At that moment the door flew open, and two identical elves burst in. Estel was struggling to stop the stupid grin spreading across his face, nor the laughter that threatened to make him have a fit. Tar's seemed not to notice, but her eyes showed her amusement.

Glaring at them were the sons of Elrond, wearing looks that could stop a river. Estel could understand why. Both twin's hair was now blue with yellow highlights. Their eyebrows were also coloured in a similar fashion, right blue and left yellow. It didn't stop there, for their clothes were now a brilliant shade of purple.

Both twins looked ridiculous, but that didn't stop them glaring at Tarveth like two hungry hounds that had cornered their prey.

"I'll, I'll-" Started Ro, but couldn't find the right words, but Dan could.

Dan's fists were clenched so tight his fingernails were almost drawing blood. "You little, sneaky, lying, filthy, son of a-"

Tarveth was as cool as ice. She spoke as if she was at an important meeting facing lords, not two enraged elves. "As much as I find the situation humorous, I must point out the fact that I've been here with young Estel all morning, so unless someone can be in two places at once I suggest you leave and try to clean yourselves up."

The twins turned their murderous stares towards him. Estel quickly nodded, not being able to open his mouth for fear of laughing.

Sending one last glare at Tarveth the twins left, shutting the door behind them. As their footsteps died away Estel and Tarveth began to laugh themselves stupid, both ending up on the floor, clutching their ribs.

"That was fun." Tar finally said between gasps. Standing up, she took a few deep breaths before pouring a glass of water from the jug. "So, Estel." She asked. "Who's side will you be on in the upcoming war? The twins, or mine?"

Estel shrugged. "Depends." He said after careful thought. Tar just shrugged slightly, drained the glass and began walking over to the door.

"Hurry and make your mind up." Tar commented as she turned the doorhandle. "The war's already begun and-"

She was cut short by a shower of cold water being dumped on top of her. Estel heard the words 'kill, twins, pay, wish they were dead' as the elf ran down the hall after his brothers. Not wanting to miss the fun, Estel quickly tried to run after her, but could only manage a slow hobble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Elrond watched his colourful sons being chased by a dripping Tarveth from the safety of his balcony. Tarveth, who'd thrown off her sling, quickly caught up to them and tackled Elrohir, bringing both of them down. After watching his brother get pinned by a female, Elladan joined in, and soon Tarveth was trapped underneath the two. Cries of triumph came from the twins, but Elrond knew it would be short lived, for already Tarveth was getting ready to throw them both off her.

"My Lord?" Turning, Elrond saw a Mirkwood runner standing at his door. "I bring news from prince Legolas." The elf quickly gave him a letter bearing the prince's seal before bowing and departing.

Opening the letter, Elrond groaned. Legolas was coming over to stay the winter in Rivendell. Usually this would be a joy, but when the twins, him and Tarveth get together they became a magnet for trouble. No doubt they'd drag Estel into one of their 'hunting' trips as well.

Elrond placed his head in his hands and groaned again. From the garden his sons gave a  
sudden yelp as Tarveth kicked them both off her. This would be one long and eventful winter, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Well, what you people think? Good, bad, somewhere in the middle? **

**Sequel is about half done, and I'll put the first chapter up in a week. So I didn't kill off anyone, but don't fret. Many more stories to come, and many more opportunities to get rid of an annoying elf or human. Anyway, here's a preview for the next story in the series. **

_**Raiders From Rhun. **_

_Starring Estel, the twins, Legolas, Tarveth and Glorfindel. _

After three weeks of being held prisoner by Elrond while their wounds heal, the twins, Estel and Tar are allowed to ride out and meet Legolas, who's coming to Imladris for the winter. Just after they leave Elrond receives word that a patrol was attacked and all the elves except one was captured by slave traders from Rhun. Unfortunately, the slave traders' last known position is very close to our heroes camp site……

_Lots of fights and hopefully some elf torture as well as one or two new friends and a new foe. Character death, maybe or maybe not, you'll have to read to find out._

**I need a name for the stories, do any of you guys have any ideas? I was thinking the league of something or the adventures of something but all suggestions considered.**

**Ok, last chapter I was rushed so here's the responses from chapter 7:**

**Aspenniel:_ Just two words: Merry Christmas._**

**HarryEstel: _Sorry for making you wait so long. On Xmas day 'Santa' gave me a MP3 thing, but cause we were running late I got to put 12 songs on. For two bloody weeks that's all the music I've had, so I'm really annoyed. Glad you liked it again._**

**Lily Took: _Yes, a new reviewer. Merry Xmas, I hope you enjoyed it. My family drove for an hour into the middle of nowhere to visit our uncle and aunt. We crashed at their place for ages then camped at a beach. No computer anywhere. This is the last chappie but next story up in a week. More action cause I don't have to introduce another character till later on._**

**Responses for chapter 8 now:**

**CrazyCatLover: _Thanks for reviewing. Very happy that another person likes the story so far. I've been reading you story about Zefron and I like it, although at times it's a little confusing, but that's just me. Review again, please._**

**HarryEstel: _Hope you'll at least read the first chapter of my next story, up in a week hopefully. Tar doesn't deserve your sympathy, she's actually quite dark as you'll find out in coming stories, but won't say anymore except thanks for your continues reviews._**

**JEWK: _The horse never did anything to you, so leave him alone. Pick on someone else like, um, oh I don't know. Again, thanks for reviewing so often, and with such humour. Did you read my points on why Tar's not a mary sue? Anyway, give a final review on the whole story and everything please._**

**Well, that's my first story completed anyway. Review and give me your thought on the whole thing. They will be answered in the first chapter on the next story, Raiders From Rhun. Till then, I take you leave and say goodnight.**

**Basilisk330, the thorn upon the rose.**


End file.
